


Scraped Knees

by Quitebrilliantindeed



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Self Confidence Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 14:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quitebrilliantindeed/pseuds/Quitebrilliantindeed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Confidence doesn't grow overnight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scraped Knees

They say—

“Love yourself,”

Like it’s a switch

One can turn on and off

On and off

On—

\--And off

They say—

“Fly! Fly like your horse!”

But I cannot! I cannot do that!

Not without that horse

That is my crutch

That is my support

They said—

“You will grow out of it,”

Then why do I still fall?

I want to laugh

It would sting less

Than the laughs of others

Every day

I clean my bloody knees

Again

I pick the petals

Again

And weep ‘till my eyes are sore

I am changing

I think

But I will not see it today

Perhaps not for a long time

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom-poetry?? I'm not usually big into that sort of thing, but I was hit with the inspiration for this particular piece, and figured I'd give it a shot.
> 
> I sympathize a lot with Sumia-- it's sad that not many people seem to like her. ;A; Give the poor girl some love, guys!


End file.
